


Like a flowing wind

by iluv2readhehe



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Felix, I repeat, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, changbin is cool on the outside only, felix even teaches bin how to use a muggle phone, lover of hp and changlix so here goes nothing, on the outside only, slytherin changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluv2readhehe/pseuds/iluv2readhehe
Summary: "Mong Mong! There you are!"Changbin looks up to meet a pair of bright doe eyes.Wow, Changbin thinks.He is blown away.Changbin thinks that the boy is as cute as the cat sitting on his lap. No scratch that, this boy is way cuter than the chubby feline.He looks like an angel and Changbin wonders if this is what the movies were referring to whenever they mention the phrase, "love at first sight".Or, the Harry Potter AU where Changbin grows up falling in love with Felix through his years at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Changbin's 2nd year in the school of Wizardry and Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> this is my first ever fic and i guess im kinda nervous about how its gonna be received.
> 
> anyway, ive been reading my whole life and finally decided to try writing instead because why not right? am a big sucker for harry potter and stray kids (just got into them recently) so i hope you guys enjoy reading this!
> 
> the title of the fic comes from a day6 song. its a really good song by the way. keep reading to find out more. C:

"So how did your holidays go, Bin?" Minho asks as he settles down on the cushion seat opposite of Changbin.

Changbin and Minho had just found an empty cabin in the Hogwarts Express.  
  
This marks the start of a new year at Hogwarts. To be more specific, Changbin's second year in the magical school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Being a Year 2 student only meant one thing for the 12-year-old and that was his golden opportunity to finally try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. It would be an understatement to say that Changbin was obsessed with the sport.  
  
_Changbin loved Quidditch._  
  
His father had been a professional player for the Montrose Magpies before Changbin even came to exist in his mother's womb. He wanted to follow his father's footsteps and play for the Magpies one day. He basically spent his entire childhood practicing for this upcoming round of tryouts.  
  
"Yeah. What have you been up to, Bing?" Jisung clumsily exclaims, making sure to place extra emphasis on the word "bing" as he makes his entrance into the cabin. He takes a seat next to Minho and gives the boy a peck on his cheek.  
  
Jisung and Minho began dating after Jisung had proclaimed his _undying devotion_ for the boy after the Christmas feast last year. Changbin would never forget the extreme second-hand embarrassment he felt sitting on that table next to Minho.  
  
Sometimes Changbin wonders how the hell did God create Jisung. How could someone be so confident and charismatic yet so annoying? He didn't have a clue.  
  
Unlike Minho and Changbin, Jisung was from the house of Ravenclaw. So that probably explains his amazing sense of wit. Something that Changbin really admires but would never say out loud.  
  
"Stop calling me that," Changbin grumbles. "It doesn’t sound as cool as you think it does."  
  
"Still a grinch I see. You know if you keep up with this grinchy attitude of yours, you might remain a lonely soul for the rest of your existence, Bing." Jisung says, shaking his head dramatically. Like how Professor Kim always does it when a student gets an incantation wrong in Charms Class.  
  
"Whatever." Changbin rolls his eyes. "Anyway, are you trying out for the Ravenclaw Quid-"  
  
The conversation gets interrupted by the presence of a cat. An adorable and fluffy cream coloured British Shorthair to be exact.  
  
That has got to be the most adorable feline creature that Changbin has ever set his eyes upon.  
  
"Merlin's beard. A kitty! It’s a kitty!" Minho coos.  
  
As if the cat is well aware of its oozing attractiveness, it lets out a draggy and adorable meow before jumping onto Changbin's lap. "Oh-"  
  
The half-opened cabin door then slides to a full opening and a boy stumbles in. "Mong Mong! There you are!"  
  
Changbin looks up to meet a pair of bright doe eyes.  
  
_Wow_ , Changbin thinks.  
  
_He is blown away._  
  
Blown away by the boy's ethereal beauty. The boy has short, fluffy black hair that bounces magically on his head. His innocent-looking doe eyes outshine the beauty of the glorious sunset that Changbin used to admire once every week from the hill back at home. And not to mention, those pretty pink lips. They look so soft and plump, reminding Changbin of Paul, his pink owl plushie. The black robes that the boy has on are definitely way too big on him. Too big that the sleeves go over his fingertips.  
  
Changbin thinks that the boy is as cute as the cat sitting on his lap. No scratch that, this boy is way cuter than the chubby feline.  
  
He looks like an angel and Changbin wonders if this is what the movies are referring to whenever they mention the phrase, "love at first sight".  
  
_How does someone look that pretty?_ Changbin is bewildered.  
  
Upon looking at the angel's line of sight, Changbin realises that the cat must belong to him.  
  
"I am so sorry! My cat has a bad habit of running around." The angel apologises as he steps forward and gently grabs the cat off of Changbin's lap. The latter picks up a foreign accent from the angel. He must be from the countryside or one of those places his Mama always talks about.  
  
_Also... Freckles._  
  
Being so close to the angel, Changbin is able to see the adorable freckles decorating his soft cheeks.  
  
Changbin freezes at the invasion of his personal space before coughing out an "I-It's okay." He avoids the eyes of the pretty boy, hoping no one is able to see the blood rushing to his cheeks.  
  
"Sorry once again for intruding," the angel mutters quickly with a shy smile before scurrying away with big fat Mong Mong in his arms.  
  
_Wait scurrying away?  
  
Why did he have to scurry away?  
  
_Changbin turns back to his friends and he finds the answer to his question.  
  
"Smile, you idiots. You guys scared him away!" Changbin accuses.  
  
Jisung and Minho exchange glances with each other before gasping dramatically. Jisung jabs his finger at Changbin, "You were the one who scared the poor kid! Take a look in the mirror, Bing. You look like someone stole your dumb owl doll."  
  
"He looks like that all the time…" Minho sighs and shakes his head.  
  
"First of all, he goes by the name of Paul, and secondly, Paul is not a dumb owl doll."  
  
Changbin then spots his reflection on the clear glass window of the cabin. Is that what they call an RBF? A resting bitch face. Was that what it stood for? _(Changbin should not even be thinking of the B-word in the first place, if his Mama knew, she would hide his jar of thunderbird cookies for a week. He shivers at the thought.)_ Nonetheless, Changbin's grumpy reflection seems to be taunting back at him, supporting whatever Minho and Jisung had just said.  
  
_Shit._ Was the angel intimidated by Changbin?  
  
_Damn it._  
  
Changbin lets out a long and heavy sigh before announcing that he will be going to take a short nap. He closes his eyes and dreams of innocent-looking doe eyes smiling back at him.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
On the way to the Great Hall, Minho whispers to Changbin, "Don't think I didn’t see what happened back there in the train with the Year 1."  
  
Changbin turns his head fast and catches Minho grinning at him, his cat-like eyes shining with a tease. Changbin likes to call this grin; Mr. Sinister.  
  
_Oh no. Mr. Sinister has returned!_ He would often think to himself whenever he spotted that Cheshire grin on Minho's face.   
  
Mr. Sinister never fails to make Minho look ever so Slytherin.  
  
Changbin groans and quickens his pace to the Slytherin tables, failing terribly at shaking off Minho as the boy catches up quickly and slots himself right next to Changbin.  
  
Changbin spends the whole of the Welcome feast attempting to ignore Minho by pretending to be intrigued by anything that comes into his vision. The bewitched ceiling that appears to look like the night sky, a sugary donut on the table, a random Slytherin's black robes (even though it's the exact same as Changbin's), and Professor Lee's long and grizzly beard.  
  
Minho decides to drop the matter after a while and the boys end up spending the rest of the feast debating on who they think would get through the upcoming Slytherin Quidditch tryouts.  
  
Later that night, Changbin finds out that the angel got sorted into the house of Hufflepuff.  
  
And that his name was Felix. _Felix Lee._  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Bin! You were crazy out there!"  
  
At this point of time, Changbin doesn't even know who is speaking to him. He had just returned from his debrief after winning his first Quidditch match.  
  
Yes, the boy got through the tryouts.  
  
Changbin and two other Year 2 Slytherins had managed to earn their spots in the Quidditch team. Not to mention that he got his desired position as the beater.  
  
The team had just had their first Quidditch match of the season, up against Gryffindor. A challenging house indeed. But, Slytherin still managed to win. Changbin likes to think that his beating skills were pretty darn good and that maybe it was one of the major factors that led to the team's victory. But he guesses the seeker, Hyunjin, who did catch the golden snitch, was pretty okay.  
  
Right now, Changbin is swamped by the Slytherin tables at the Great Hall with the team and basically every other student from the house. Apparently, this is a tradition. The whole house would celebrate with a big feast each time they won a Quidditch match.  
  
_Man, it's really loud in here_ , Changbin thinks to himself.  
  
Now don't get him wrong, Changbin is ecstatic. Beyond ecstatic actually. He has been waiting his whole life for this moment and he definitely cannot wait to tell his parents about his first win. However, he still prefers his precious hours of solitude.  
  
He treasures his quiet evening hours spent alone at the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Also, with Jisung shouting in his ears and stealing all of his congratulatory muffins, Changbin would rather be in the peaceful confinements of the Tower or his dorm room instead.  
  
"How are you even allowed here?" Changbin grumbles as he snatches his muffin back from the Ravenclaw.  
  
Changbin deserves to have at least one muffin to himself. _Just one._  
  
_Stupid Jisung and his enormous appetite that's the size of an ugly troll._  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice, Bing." Jisung exclaims loudly, crumps falling out of his mouth. "Now just because you're in the Quidditch team, it doesn’t mean you're big deal. You're still a child, Bing. Still a child."  
  
Changbin sighs as he looks at Jisung before looking at Minho and then looking at Jisung one more time. He decides he can deal with Jisung and his annoying mouth the next day.  
  
He stands up and gives both Jisung and Minho a firm smack on their shoulders, announcing his leave.  
  
"I'll see you at our dorm later on, Bin." He hears Minho say.  
  
As Changbin reaches the main entrance of the Great Hall, he spots a familiar figure walking towards him. Or at least walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
_Felix Lee._  
  
The pretty boy from the train that day.  
  
_Shit. Does Changbin say hi? Does Felix even know him in the first place? Maybe he should just pretend to talk to the paintings on the wall. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. But Changbin already made eye contact with the pretty boy. You know what? Felix probably didn't even notice-_  
  
"Congratulations on winning the match," Felix says, pretty and soft features curving into a bright smile.  
  
_Since when was he standing in front of Changbin? Also, Felix went for the match?_  
  
Changbin also wonders if Felix thought he looked good in the Quidditch attire. He makes a point to start gelling his hair for future matches.   
  
_Wait what?_  
  
_Nevermind._  
  
"You were there?" Changbin manages to say without sounding like a constipated idiot.  
  
"Yes. I went to support Chan."  
  
Bang Chan. A third-year student who plays in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The boy was well known around school for his good looks, good grades, and good talent in the sport. Changbin wasn't surprised that someone as popular as Chan knew Felix.  
  
Changbin takes a good look at Felix and spots the three heavy thick books nestled between his arms.  
  
He also realises how beautiful Felix's eyes are up close. His dark hazel doe eyes were complemented by really long and curly eyelashes.  
  
Changbin could stare at his eyes all day and he would feel satisfied with his mundane teenage life.  
  
"-on my face?" Felix's voice comes to life.  
  
Changbin gives him a questioning look.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" Felix repeats, lips curling into a shy smile and eyebrows rising slightly with uncertainty.   
  
Changbin must have been staring for too long.  
  
"No no no. There's nothing on your face." Changbin responds immediately. "You look swell." He adds, thinking it would be a good cover-up.

Changbin immediately regrets the minute the words leave his mouth. 

_Swell? Who even uses swell?_  
  
Changbin questions the way his 12-year-old brain operates.  
  
"Oh," Felix stares before letting out an adorable chuckle. "Thank you."  
  
"Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I've got to get to Chan before he starts making a big fuss. Have a good rest, Changbin." Felix smiles and does a tiny wave.   
  
Changbin gives the pretty boy a tight-lipped smile and sighs as he walks away.  
  
He spends the walk to the Astronomy Tower wondering how Felix got to know of his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for chapter 1. am aiming to upload the next chapter within the next few days. wouldn't wanna keep you guys waiting.
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed diving into changbin's teenager thoughts C:
> 
> also, just to clear any doubts;  
> year 1 students - 11 years old (aka felix)  
> year 2 students - 12 years old (aka changbin & pals)  
> (the ages in this fic are NOT according to their actual ages okay. just a disclaimer.)
> 
> comments & kudos would be greatly appreciated!!


	2. Changbin's 3rd year - Herbology at it's finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Changbin's third year and he realises that he is going to be sharing Herbology classes with Felix. 
> 
> And not just that, he is going to be partners with the pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this was kinda rushed as i kinda have class in like 3 hours.
> 
> but i hope u guys like this.
> 
> welcome to herbology with changbin and professor junmyeon!

It is now Changbin's third year at Hogwarts. The boy had spent the entirety of his second year on Quidditch, fooling around with Jisung and Minho, and a little bit of studying. He also said the occasional hi and byes to Felix.  
  
Through these mini interactions with Felix, Changbin has made a discovery - his mind goes blank at the sight of the boy. And he's trying to figure out if it's because Felix is too pretty or could it be the fact that Changbin just sucked at socialising.  
  
Well, Felix literally was the only other person apart from his friends who would actually talk to him. So there's that.  
  
Minho did mention how the other students were actually afraid of Changbin or something. Said that it was probably due to his very strong resting bitch face. To which Changbin responded with, "Is it a crime not to smile? I don't get it."  
  
"Wait till they actually get to know how much of an idiot you are", Jisung then added on.  
  
Back to the present, Changbin is currently lounging on his bed and complaining to Jisung and Minho about how he has to attend Year 2 Herbology classes for the first half of the new semester.  
  
It wasn't Changbin's fault that he kept sleeping in.  
  
There were way too many Quidditch practices. Also, there were a large number of insects in the Greenhouses and Changbin just wasn't a fan of those creepy crawlies. It was difficult to focus in such an uncomfortable environment. So honestly, who could blame him?  
  
"It isn't even that difficult, Bing. Maybe it's time you start practicing to use your brain in classes," Jisung says, eyebrows high with faux authority.  
  
And he goes on. "You do know that the last time a student had to retake classes was probably like years ago right? You're the first student in a million years, my friend. And I am really trying to fathom how that's possible. Like how does one do so badly for a class that they would have to retake-"  
  
"I get it, Jisung. I get it," Changbin snaps. "Now shut your piehole."  
  
 _Stupid Ravenclaw._  
  
"Rude."  
  
Minho looks at both boys and sighs like the motherly figure that he is. "Will I ever have a day of peace with the both of you around?"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Today is Changbin's "first" Year 2 Herbology class. He arrives at the Greenhouse 30 minutes before class starts.  
  
With no one around and the huge bags underneath his eyes begging for sleep, Changbin slumps down and rests his back against the wall. With one leg extended and the other propped up, Changbin finds himself falling asleep rather quickly.  
  
Despite it being a short nap, he dreams of bludgers sneaking up on him in the dorm's toilet. These bludgers had faces on them.  
  
His dream is cut short by a voice. A really faint and soft voice.  
  
"Changbin.…Changbin," the voice calls out.  
  
"Changbin, wake up," the voice continues and a hand nudges his shoulder gently.  
  
Changbin opens his eyes slowly and blinks his vision to a clear before Felix's face comes into view.  
  
Felix is squatted down right next to Changbin with his eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"You're joining us for Herbology, aren't you? Class is about to start." Felix says gently.  
  
 _Right. Class._  
  
As if struck by lightning, Changbin stands up briskly and nods, grabbing his messenger bag from the ground.  
  
"Shall we head in?" Felix prompts and he rises up from his squat.  
  
"Yeah," Changbin mutters.  
  
Felix smiles as he leads them into the Greenhouse.  
  
As Changbin walks, he thinks to himself what the bloody odds were that he would be put in the same class as Felix.  
  
 _Of course_ , Merlin wasn't on his side.  
  
This must be payback for all the Herbology tests he had failed the previous year.  
  
  
Upon entering class, Changbin spots Professor Junmyeon at the front.  
  
 _Not again._  
  
Professor Junmyeon had been his teacher the previous year and was always nagging at Changbin about his tardiness and slow advancement in class. At one point he even made the boy take remedial classes.  
  
Those classes were a nightmare.  
  
Well, with Felix in this class, Changbin definitely cannot afford to look or act like an idiot.   
  
"Alright, come along children! Let’s all gather at the front, shall we?" Professor Junmyeon's voice is loud across the Greenhouse.  
  
"A very good morning to all students," he nods and smiles brightly with wide eyes, speaking with overly-dramatic hand gestures.  
  
"Welcome to Herbology for Year 2s! I have to say that I am beyond exhilarated to be teaching you, students, this semester."   
  
"I see many new faces.... and some familiar ones," his eyes widen knowingly, eyebrows looking like they are about to pop off of his forehead.  
  
Changbin rolls his eyes.  
  
"Pleasure seeing you in class again, Mr. Seo," Professor Junmyeon exclaims with a smile as wide as a Durmstrang ship.  
  
Changbin simply stares at the Professor. He isn't going to say anything for fear of being seen as a problematic or dumb student in Felix's eyes. He can't have that on his first day.  
  
"Still the same old quiet little boy, aren't you? How adorable.." Professor Junmyeon gushes, hands coming out to squeeze invisible cheeks.   
  
"I'm not," Changbin mutters, puffing up his chest to appear masculine.  
  
He is thankful that the Professor then changes the topic and finally begins to talk about class rules and the topics to be covered. He definitely did not enjoy the prolonged attention on him earlier.  
  
The talk about the Dos and Don'ts goes on for what seems like forever. Changbin turns to observe the people around him in order to keep himself awake. He can feel himself falling asleep anytime soon.   
  
He turns to Felix who is standing right next to him.  
  
 _Wow._  
  
He feels a sense of awe and admiration.  
  
Felix is listening to the Professor rather intently. He seems to be taking notes on his parchment. And his heart-shaped lips are tilted to a concentrated pout.  
  
 _Pretty and hardworking._  
  
Something Changbin is never going to be able to relate to.  
  
Sensing attention on him, Felix looks up from his parchment and meets Changbin's eyes. His eyebrows then rises with question.  
  
Changbin whips his head to the front so fast that he feels the left side of his neck hurting. He ignores the sharp pain and forces his eyes to stare at something, a plant or Professor Junmyeon's chin pimple. Changbin settles on the chin pimple.  
  
He hopes and prays to Merlin that Felix doesn't think he's some greasy senior.   
  
Seconds later, he feels a small palm on his right arm and Felix's warm voice whispering, "I saw that, Hyung."  
  
 _Hyung?_  
  
He turns slowly to look at Felix and sees the boy failing to stifle a giggle.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Changbin joins Felix with a failed attempt at laughing. He ends up laughing like he was forced to do so. Somewhat like a dying dolphin or something. Like when his parents would joke about Ministry politics and Changbin would laugh with them, wanting to seem knowledgeable and relevant.  
  
Their awkward laughing session gets put to a stop when Professor Junmyeon announces the end of his welcome lecture and requests for all students to get into pairs.  
  
"Do note that this partner will be with you till the end of the semester so make sure to choose wisely." Professor Junmyeon warns.  
  
 _Ah shit._ This is the part Changbin always struggles with.  
  
 _Minho's words play in his head, "Everyone's scared of you, Bin. Maybe it's time you start smiling more often."_  
  
Changbin looks around the class and sees everyone getting partnered up. He goes into mild panic mode and curses the existence of partner work and all acts of socialising.  
  
"Would you like partner up with me?" Changbin spins around and sees Felix staring up at him with a charming and soft smile.  
  
 _Thank you Merlin!_  
  
"Yes!" Changbin blurts loudly. "Y-yes, I mean. That would be dope."  
  
Felix beams and leads them to their shared desk.  
  
They begin on their first and last activity of the class - answering a set of questions in order to get to know each other better.  
  
Okay so maybe Merlin _is_ on Changbin's side. This is a window of opportunity for Changbin to actually become friends with Felix.  
  
He peers down at the parchment and the list of questions printed and cringes.  
  
  
  
 **Get to know your Partner! - Herbology Edition**  
  
1\. What is your name?  
  
2\. What is your favourite plant?  
  
3\. What do you enjoy doing in your free time?  
  
 **You and your partner are now on your way to becoming planting buddies!  
  
**  
  
Changbin scoffs internally at the last sentence.  
  
Only Professor Junmyeon would come up with something as cringy as this. He recalls that one time the Professor made the class engage in roleplay.  
  
A class he would _never_ forget. He had to be the Romeo to Minho's Juliet as they pretended to pot some plants.   
  
"I'll go first," Felix's warm voice brings his attention back.  
  
Changbin blinks before nodding.  
  
Felix straightens up with a wide smile and looks at Changbin, "My name is Felix and my favourite plant is the Wiggentree." His chubby cheeks fluster with red tints of excitement as he then begins talking about the qualities of the plant and how he would foster a garden of them when he grows up. Despite his disinterest in herbology, Changbin finds Felix's passion for the magical plant endearing.   
  
Felix continues, "My hobby is baking!"   
  
Unable to help himself, Changbin lets out a chuckle at Felix's youthful enthusiasm.  
  
"My mother doesn't let me go near the oven," Changbin shares. "I burnt the Christmas pie."  
  
Changbin wonders if he is sharing too much. He sighs in relief when he hears Felix giggling in response.   
  
"I'll bake for you someday. Chan really loves my banana cake!"  
  
 _Chan again..._ Changbin will definitely have to ask Jisung about the mentioned Gryffindor. He seems to be closer to Felix than Changbin thought.   
  
"I would eat anything you bake," Changbin blurts.   
  
The surprised look on Felix's face morphs into a bashful smile that makes Changbin feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Changbin wonders if he's going to be blessed with Felix's bashful smiles each time he compliments him. He takes a mental note of this.   
  
Changbin clears his throat and moves on with his introduction. He talks about his love for Quidditch briefly before he hears a student across the Greenhouse mentioning that the Mandrain(?) is her favourite plant and so he decides to use that information to his advantage. _(Since his ill-functioning brain does not recall a single plant name.)_  
  
"The Mandrain is definitely my all-time favourite plant species. It's a pretty dope plant."  
  
"You mean Mandrake?"   
  
"Yeah," Changbin nods quickly. "I said Mandrake."  
  
 _Way to freaking go, Changbin._  
  
The class ends shortly after with Felix saying that he looks forward to sharing classes with Changbin for the rest of the semester and the latter feeling like he has grown ten strands of grey hair.  
  
  
  
After a few more classes though, Changbin concludes that Herbology is now his favourite subject.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The students of Hogwarts are halfway through the Semester.  
  
Everyone seems to be busy with either their worry of not being able to catch up on all study contents for the O.W.L.s or their involvement in extra curriculum activities.  
  
Changbin is extremely lethargic from his daily Quidditch practices and is suffering from a major lack of sleep.   
  
He stares down at his plate of delicious-looking spaghetti as he yawns and salivates all at once.   
  
He is currently seated in the Great Hall, having dinner with Jisung and Minho.  
  
"So.." Jisung drags, grabbing Changbin's attention.   
  
"Are you going to keep ogling at Felix Lee or eat your spaghetti?" He points out.  
  
Changbin freezes before clearing his throat, "Was not. Mind your own business."  
  
Unknowningly, Changbin's eyes moves to look at Felix and he freezes yet again as he makes eye contact with the boy.  
  
Felix also appears to look surprised, he jumps slightly before beaming and giving Changbin a small wave.  
  
Changbin feels his heart pounding at Felix's million-dollar smile.   
  
Felix's friends, Bang Chan and Jeongin turn around, probably wondering who the object of Felix's attention is. They stare at Changbin with curiousity and Changbin sees their mouths moving, asking Felix something along the lines of; "You know Changbin?"  
  
Panicking at the amount of attention on him, Changbin gives Felix a quick nod and a tight-lipped smile.  
  
Which probably came off as super awkward.  
  
Changbin knows this as he can hear Jisung snickering obnoxiously across of him.  
  
"Shut up," Changbin warns.  
  
This only triggers Jisung to laugh even louder. His loud howling drags Minho into the laughing circle as well.  
  
"Stop it!" Changbin barks. "I am going to give you guys the cold shoulder."  
  
"Sure. If that makes you feel better, Bing." Jisung scoffs.  
  
Pulling himself out of the laughing circle, Minho straightens up, looks Changbin in the eyes and wonders aloud, "So you _are_ actually into Felix Lee huh…"  
  
"More like whipped, babe. Our dear Bing has been staring at Lee since the start of dinner." Jisung states, his eyesbrows wiggling.  
  
"I'm not even going to say anything at this point." Changbin mumbles.  
  
He tunes them out and focuses on finishing his plate of spaghetti.  
  
He is grateful for the loud chatter in the hall or Felix would have been able to hear the monstrosity that came out of the mouths of his friends.   
  
Changbin prays to make it through the semester peacefully but he is 110% sure that it is impossible.   
  
Especially when you have Han _Jisung_ as your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!
> 
> and yes, professor junmyeon is suho from exo. i just thought he would be the perfect herbology professor (":
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> (changbin's thought are me on a daily basis, i am not even kidding)


End file.
